


Silver Screen

by jelazakazone



Series: merlin advent 2011 [13]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-14
Updated: 2011-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-27 08:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/jelazakazone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A question is asked</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver Screen

**Author's Note:**

> microfics rule. Thanks to betas kleinefee92, lewisian_gneiss , and twilighthdfan! Written for day 14 of merlinadvent.

  
Eyes once blue, now silvered from the film that age brought, squinted in the bright sunlight. A small hand reached up, grasping the rough knobby hand. The two walked companionably down the cobbled street. Although the eyes were impaired, the trumpet-like ears were not and they heard the whispered question, “Grandpa, what was Kilgharrah like?”


End file.
